Secrets (Cellar Door)
by DeadEyes'Void
Summary: A little AU where the kids aren't at camp. Harrison looses his beloved pet dog, and Nerris finds it, and brings it back to life. They become great friends, specially since they both are... Different. One shot, some character death. 'Secrets (Cellar Door) belongs to Radical face.


**Basically a Camp Camp AU, in which the kids live just normal lives, not at camp. 11 year old Harrison, an aspiring magician moves into a new neighborhood with his dog. Three days later, his dog is hit by a car, and doesn't make it. He grieves hard, missing his childhood best friend. But one day, he finds a nap drawing onto the frost of his bedroom window. Song belongs to Radical Face.**

* * *

Harrison climbed over the small wooden fence, his eyes scanning the small field. The young boy wore a golden jacket, his hair messy, with red gloves on with a stripe around the wrist. His breath came out misty, disappearing into the winter air. His gaze landed on the tree. The drawing on his window seemed to show this scene. He smiled slightly, feeling a bit of pride towards himself. Whatever this was, he was going to find out.

The sound of leaves crunching reached his ears, and a furry, white figure crept out from behind the tree.

"Jax!" Harrison shouted, overjoyed. He raced to the dog, wrapping his arms around him. The dog seemed confused, but nonetheless licked his face in return. "Wait..." Harrison pulled back. "How are you alive?" He murmured to himself.

He heard shuffling above him, and glanced up, expecting a bird or cat or something. He wasn't expecting to see a dark skinned, freckled girl staring down at him with bright blue eyes. They stared at each other. A moment of silence passed, before Harrison spoke up.

"Hello..." He gave a small wave, and offering a small smile to her. She didn't return the smile but blinked.

"Just leave me alone... If your only words are ugly ones."

Harrison blinked. Her voice was soft, and had a lisp, probably due to the braces she wore. Had she done this? Brought his dog back to life? Did she have powers or something? There was no doubt it was his dog. Same markings, same eyes, and why else would the map be on his window?

The girl jumped down, landing with a thud. Her hands touched the ground, and she nearly lost her balance. Harrison stood up, and held out a hand for her. She must have done this. She took his hand, surprise written all over her face. He lifted her to her feet, smiled, and said; "Come and show me how its done."

He motioned for her to follow, which she did, and they ran. They ran to Harrison's backyard, where he grabbed a shoved ad began to dig at a dirt pile. Soon he dropped the shovel and reached into the hole, lifting out a white box. He opened it, and inside was a young dove.

"This bird crashed into our windows yesterday." He murmured, looking over the bird. "It didn't make it. C-can you work your magic?" She nodded, and gently reached into the box. She wore white gloves, to protect her hands from the cold, and keeping them clean from the bird. She held it close to her chest, shuddering slightly and shutting her eyes. A few seconds, a chirp sounded, and the bird looked them over, tweeting a small song, before its wings flapped, sending it off into the woods. Harrison watched the bird fly off, his heart racing _for some reason._ He looked back to the girl, who had tears in her eyes.

"You-you're not a-afraid?" She sniffed.

Harrison shook his head, smiling softly at her. "Well, it ain't just you. Whats your name? I'm Harrison."

"I'm Nerris. What do you mean?" She tilted her head. Harrison chuckled, his hand lifting into the air, his fingers moving as if he was sprinkling something down. But it wasn't dirt or leaves. Odd, blue sparkles filled the air underneath his hand, disappearing as they neared the ground. Nerris watched in awe. Tears filled her eyes again. She wasn't alone.

"Wanna go see if we can find that bird?" Harrison asked, pointing to the woods. Nerris nodded, and they both made their way towards the trees.

Hours had passed. They scanned the trees, watched the clouds. Harrison had to admit, this was probably the most fun he had ever had. Nerris had never really had friends. Called a freak by the local kids, she was mostly alone. This was new to her. Her first friend. Someone who accepted her, who was _like_ her. She was so glad she brought that dog back.

Finally, as the sun was getting ready to sink under the horizon, Harrison pointed excitedly into the trees.

"That's the bird! I recognize it." He called to Nerris, who began making her way towards him. "I bet I can get it. Maybe it will recognize us?"

"Maybe." Nerris said, smiling. Though, she kind of doubted it. most animals would run whether you saved them or not. She watched as Harrison began climbing the tree. The only tree she could climb was the tree with the split in its trunk. Her new friend seemed to be able to work wonders!

As Harrison neared the dove, Narris got a worse and worse feeling in her stomach. She watched the branches. One particular one, one that seemed to be more dead than the rest, Harrison climbed onto. He was right on the bird, who turned and stared him down.

"Harrison, get down!"

The bird took off, as a loud 'snap' echoed through the air, and a body fell from the tree. Harrison landed on the ground, above him, the branch hung by a few smaller, more alive branches that were caught on it. The branch threatened to fall, and so did Nerris's tears. She raced to him, getting down on her knees.

"Harrison! Wake up!" She shook him. Nothing happened, she placed a finger on his neck. No pulse. Her heart felt like a gun, firing, each shot hitting her. "Wake up!" She cried.

The boy laid, lifeless. Tears began to fall, and she hung her head over his body. Maybe she just wasn't meant to have friends. She hadn't even known Harrison for a whole day and he was already...

Wait...

She could bring animals back to life... Maybe she could bring Harrison back? She had never tried on a person, but humans _are_ mammals, right?

Nerris placed a hand on his heart, wiping away a tear from her eyes. Her eyes shut, and a mysterious glowing illuminated herself.

 _Thats the way you showed me that I wasn't quite alone, that you've also touched the dead before..._


End file.
